goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gligar13Vids gets WSP
Gligar13Vids: (hearing a knock on the door) "Who could it be?" Gligar13Vids' dad: "It's the visitors." visitors appear in Gligar13vids' room Gligar13Vids' dad: "They're here to speak with you." Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii! I am very appalled with your review on one of the best Mario Kart games out there! Apparently, no Mario Kart game is bad!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter, Igor's best friend. I heard that you go held back to preschool. You skated on thin ice too much and now you're sinking below cold water!" Peanut Otter: "Hello, I am Peanut Otter. I cannot believe that you ruined my Super Mario memories with your latest review! What's next? Are you going to ruin my Bucky Spacebeaver memories?" Baby Butter Otter: "Me Butter. Mawio good, not bawd!" (Translation: "Me Butter. Mario good, not bad!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly Otter. Popular video games aren't terrible, they're great! Good thing your account's gone!" Aladar: I am Aladar, you are always hurting Neera and you should stay away. JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I'm JaegersYes KaijusNo. You should start playing well-received games and watch well-received shows and movies." Kirby: "Poyo Poyo! Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo!" (Translation: "I'm Kirby! Pay attention to my game series and not bad ones!") Mametchi: "My name is Mametchi. An inventor Tamagotchi, I hope you start being a Tamagotchi collector." Memetchi: "I am Memetchi, a stylist Tamagotchi. I agree with Mametchi, and I got you Tamagotchi: Party On!, a CD of Tamagotchi for the PC, a Game Boy with a Tamagotchi cartridge, and your future wedding should not be themed after Call of Duty, Gears of War, Halo, etc." Kuchipatchi: "Kuchipatchi here. I will never throw a Call of Duty-themed party with you." KuroMametchi: "I am KuroMametchi. If I see you in the Tamagotchi Planet and/or getting café latte near me, I will kick you so that you go down your chimney." Wii Fit Trainer: "I am the Wii Fit Trainer. I hope that you start playing my game series. Just sitting around on the computer all day is not healthy." Ash Ketchum: "My name is Ash Ketchum! We brought you well-received E-rated games as a punishment, including Mario Kart 64, Mickey's Speedway USA, Pokemon Snap, Pokémon Stadium, Pokemon Stadium 2, Yoshi’s Island, and more!" Brock: "The only movies you will watch are Disney movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Beauty and the Beast, Porco Rosso, Honey, We Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, Cool Runnings, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, Mulan 2, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Saving Mr. Banks, Muppets Most Wanted and Malefincent. Wii Fit Trainer: From now on, we’re banning sugar foods, meat and disgusting foods. You’ll be on a diet, which is eating dairy, fruit and vegetables. Gligar13Vids: Why?! Roobear: "The only Broadway musicals you both will go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins." Laura: "You both are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, Lantu and I will beat you both up!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! In fact, Mimirin cries a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! She can flood a whole area with her tears! Especially when you ARE around. Gligar13vids: "HEY! GET THOSE NASTY VIDEO GAMES OUT OF MY ROOM AND I DON'T LIKE THESE PUNISHMENT AT ALL!!" Brock: "No! You keep them in your room because you got held back to preschool and you will play that game and the other games we brought you for the rest of your life!" Igor: "Anyways, let's start playing these E-rated games! Starting with Mario Kart 8." (20 Minutes Later) Gligar13Vids: "Boo! This game sucks!" Roobear: "Now we will play Pokemon Stadium. Let's see if you can beat me at this game." Gligar13vids: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Roobear: "Too bad, you will be forced to play it anyway." Igor: "While you guys play Pokemon Stadium, I will pick up Gligar13Vids' T-rated and M-rated games to sell them on GameStop!" -Igor Picked Up Gligar13Vids's T-Rated and M-rated Games and went to gamestop to sell them- (cut to GameStop) Igor: "I wanna sell these." Store Clerk: "OK. I will restock these 5 games and give you 100$ on return." (cut back to Gligar13Vids' house) Igor: "Done. I sold them." Gligar13Vids: "F*** YOU IGOR!!!!" Igor: "How dare you say the F-word against me?! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA CALL SONIC!!!!!" Igor: phone "Hello Sonic, Gligar13Vids has just said the F-word aganist me. Please come here the quickest you can." Igor: "He should arrive in 1-5 Minutes---" Sonic: "I'm here! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and you must play my games instead of T-rated and M-rated games!!!" Gligar13Vids: "NO!" (x10) (20 Minutes Later) Igor: "Now Gligar13Vids, you will be forced to play Tomodachi Life!" Gligar13vids: "No way, you should all curdle and die!" Igor: "Who cares? You are still going to get forced into playing it." Gligar13vids: "NO! I HATE TOMODACHI LIFE!" Igor: "Stop arguing and play it. Now I'm already irritated with you!" Gligar13vids: (scoffs) "Whatever." (20 minutes later) Brock: "Gligar13vids, now that you played those well-received video games, it's time for you to go to the airport." Misty: "Get in the car now, Gligar13vids." Gligar13vids: "Ash Ketchum, where am I going?" Ash Ketchum: "You're going to Challenge Island for your punishment." they arrived at the airport Airport Ticket Agent: "How may I help you?" Ash Ketchum: "Igor and I would like to have one ticket to Challenge Island for Gligar13vids because he got held back to preschool." hours and 41 minutes later Gligar13vids: "Why did I get sent to Challenge Island for a punishment?" Woman on P.A: "Welcome to Challenge Island, Japan. The area is extremely safer. No parking allowed." Later (Gligar13vids is soon surrounded by Shimajirō and his gang of kindergarteners) Gligar13vids: "Oh no. Someone help me." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1